1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an image sensor holder applied in an image capture device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The image sensor is a critical element in image capture devices. If an image capture device experiences vibration or movement during image capture, the image sensor is likely to form blurred images. Therefore, the image sensor is generally received in a movable holder which can move along X and Y directions to compensate for vibration shift of the image sensor when vibrated. However, the vibration compensation forms increased deviation and the images are still blurred.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image sensor holder which can overcome the described limitations.